


Set Me Free

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: ICO (Video Game), Shadow of the Colossus, Team ICO Series
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Immortal Wander (Shadow of the Colossus), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Spousal Abuse, Imprisonment, Inspiration: The Last Unicorn, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: An image from an alternate pathEnlightenmentsmight have taken.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Immortal Wander Collection, Inspired by The Last Unicorn





	Set Me Free

**Author's Note:**

> This art is G-rated, but [the fic it's based on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993688/chapters/60515488) is M-rated and deals with a lot of heavy topics, so please use your best judgement if you want further background by reading the fic.
> 
> In one of the earlier drafts of _Enlightenments_ , Dormin essentially told the Queen where to shove it during the chapter where she confronts them. I then got stuck for a few days until I realised that, as cool as the encounter was, it would derail the plot because of the Queen's reaction.
> 
> In the fic proper Dormin realises this themself and holds their tongue, but this alternate path for the story has been nagging at me. Getting the comic version of _The Last Unicorn_ sealed my fate. We'll see if the AU ever gets written, but for now, here's a picture from it.
> 
> It is not lost on me that Wander is being compared to the harpy Celaeno here... letting him out at this juncture would be a _very_ bad idea for the kids on multiple levels.


End file.
